1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved bass-reflex type speaker systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As shown in the prior art embodiments of FIGS. 1 and 2, sound signal waves radiating from the back of speakers 3 within a cabinet 1 are emitted out through a cylindrical duct 2 while the phase of the sound signal waves is reversed. In such conventional bass-reflex type speaker systems, there are produced in duct 2 standing waves which make mid-range sounds unclear or cause peaks and dips to appear in the frequency characteristic.